


The Bathroom

by StrawberryCheeeesecake



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCheeeesecake/pseuds/StrawberryCheeeesecake
Summary: A description of what my paranoid, mentally ill brain goes through when I have to go the bathroom at a friends house.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I am only uploading this because I cannot save it on my PC in fear of my parents finding it, and I thought, why not make it public.

Yesterday I had to go to the bathroom at a friend’s house.

See, the problem with bathrooms is that you usually do stuff in them where you would like to be alone. What happens in bathrooms is not meant for other people to see.

I get up from where I was sitting on the floor, she did not have enough chairs for all of us, and walk out into the hallway, making sure to close the door as softly as possible. But not after checking for strangers in the hall.

On my way to the bathroom, which was right across the hall from my friend’s room, I make a floorboard creak. That made me freeze up for a second. It might have been a few minutes, too, I do not really like to think about it.

The bathroom door is cracked, thank god, so I have some time before I must worry about noisy doorhandles. Through the cracked door I can also see that it is empty. I love cracked doors. I close the door behind me. Now it is time to worry about that doorhandle.

Her parents are downstairs. They are watching a reality show, I remember that from when I was checking on them from the staircase, just to make sure the coast is clear before I go and get my cigarettes from my jacket on the patio. I can still hear the TV, so they probably have not moved. Hopefully. The bathroom does not have a lock.

Of course, I made sure to announce loud and clear to all my friends in the room that I was now going to the bathroom, before I got up from the floor. I made sure that it did not sound stupid, or obnoxious before I said it, too, of course. I think about what I said again.

The lights are switched off. I do not turn them on, someone might come in and see more clearly if I turn them on. On the other hand, someone might think the bathroom is unoccupied if I leave the lights off. A difficult situation. I will try to think of something else.

At this point I have been standing in the bathroom for over five minutes. My heart is still beating a little too fast. The hallway stressed me out. Why do I even need to pee, I did not drink anything the entire time I have been here.

Eventually I decide to just go and pee. The bathtub is wet, her mother must have taken a shower. I know she did, because she was the only one missing from the group when we were cleaning up after dinner an hour ago. She was the one who asked why I was not eating anything. I told her I was vegan, which usually gets people right off my case. Not this time though. She started offering me fruit, which I declined respectfully. I told her I am not hungry. She eventually caved, around the time where I had declined her fifth attempt to offer me anything she deemed vegan enough. It is nice of her to worry, but I did not want her to worry. I ate one slice of orange.

Do you find me paranoid yet?

Something on the windowsill smells nice. It is a bar of soap and I am fairly sure it is only there for decorative purposes. There already are two bottles of soap by the sink. Who uses a soap bar anyway.

How long have I been sitting on the toilet? The shampoo bottle on the edge of the bathtub is white. The shower gel does not match. I cannot spot any conditioner. Why is it so dark in here?

I scoot forward a bit. This is the kind of toilet that makes a lot of noise if you do not sit on the very edge of it. I scoot back again. This is a bathroom, no one will hear me pee, and if they do, it will not be a big deal. This is a bathroom after all.

I do not pee much. Why would I, I have not had anything to drink. As I get up, I start counting down from 21. By the time I tuck my shirt back into my pants I have reached 4. I stop counting. Now for the worst part, flushing the toilet. I start counting again. It takes four seconds to flush, until it is quiet again. I am at zero now.

Washing my hands in the dark is a comical affair. I can only see my silhouette in the mirror, but I attempt to fix my hair anyway. I do not use the towel to dry my hands, instead I wipe them on my pants.

Before I leave, I check the shower for conditioner, but there really is not any at all. I find this deeply unsettling.

The door opens. It is my friend. She apologizes and is already turning around to leave again. I quickly tell her that I am finished and hurry out the door. God, I hope that seemed like a normal thing to do.

Back in her room I notice that I did not watch out for the creaking floorboard. I try not to think about it too much.

I sit back down. Nobody acknowledges me. Perfect.


End file.
